Best Friends
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: So when Tara leaves Italy for a year to go to the National Academy of Dance will she stay in Sydney or go back to Italy and become queen Read to find out
1. Best Friends

Best Friends

Charlotte POV

So my name is Charlotte Murgatroyd and i am 16 and i live in L.A. and i live with my mum , Vanessa my dad Robert , my brother Harry he`s only 1 year younger than me, my other younger brother Callum he`s 13 years younger than me and my two younger sisters Zoe and Rose who are twins so they are both 2 years younger than me and me, Harry and Zoe and Rose all go to Kennedy High School and i am in 11th grade and Harry is in 10th grade and Rose and Zoe are in 9th grade and Callum is in his last year of kindergarten and next year he will be starting 3rd grade. So that`s enough about me and my family so now i am going to tell you about me and my friends. So my best friends are Shelby Lynn, Lucy Skinner, Amy Lewis, Noah Smith, Zachary Manes and Christopher Whiles and then there's my boyfriend David Holmes and so me Shelby, Lucy, Amy, Noah, Zachary, Christopher and David are all 16 we are all in 11th grade and are all in homeroom together. So here are everyone's birthdays:

Mine is the 21st of February and Shelby`s is the 25th of March

My Mum`s is the 13th of April and David`s is the 19th of April

My Dad`s is the 1st of May and Christopher`s is the 28th of May

Zoe and Rose`s is the 13th of July

Harry`s is the 17th of August

Callum`s is 15th of September

Lucy`s is the 31st of October

Amy`s is the 5th of November

Noah`s is the 16th of December.

So me and David have been a couple for almost 3 years now as we got together 11 days before my 13th birthday and the most amazing thing is it is exactly 12 days before my 17th birthday and so that means it is mine and David`s 3 year anniversary of begin boyfriend and girlfriend in two days. Yay. So me and Shelby have been Best friends for 7 years as we began begin best friends in 4th grade when we got partnered together for a Art project. And then all the rest of us have been friends for 6 years as we all met in 5th grade when we all got put together in Homeroom together.

Charlotte and Shelby POV

So Shelby how about all of us get together and go to the Gate

That`s a great idea Charlotte, so here`s an idea you text David, Lucy And Amy and i`ll text Zachary, Christopher and Noah

Great idea i`ll text them all now and you do the same

okay doing it now

ME TOO

okay so they all said yes on my side wbu

YEAH THEY ALL SAID THEY COMING TOO

okay how about i pick everyone up in my car in about 2 hours

SURE I`LL text the others the same thing so see you in about 2 hours

LATER

SEE YA

Charlotte POV

So i told my parents that i was going out later and that i was taking my car and that would probably be back around 10.30 and that if i wasn`t back by then i would probably be sleeping over at Shelby`s but if that was the case i would text them. Then i went upstairs to my room that has it`s own en suite bathroom and walk in closet.

So then i got a shower and curled my long brown hair and then texted Shelby to see if i could stay over at hers tonight and she said yes so i packed my overnight stuff and then i Dolmios pasta pot from the fridge followed the instructions for the microwave ate it then went upstairs to my room and put some money in my purse and then put my makeup on and then put my makeup in my bag and then left the house to pick up my friends and then we headed out to the Gate.

So when we got to the gate it was 8.15pm. So then me and Shelby got everyone drinks me and Shelby lemonades, David, Zachary and Noah beers and Amy, Lucy and Christopher coca cola`s and then when i went to to the fridge i saw the horrible people from the The House Of Anubis Fabian Rutter, Eddie Sweet, Jerome Clarke, Mick Campbell,Alfie Lewis, Joy Mercer, Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Mara Jaffray and Patricia Williamson then Joy Mercer came up to me and chucked water at us luckily it just missed our hair and dresses and then she and her friends walked off and laughed at us but then the nicest one of them all Mara Jaffray came up to us and said i`m sorry about that and then walked off. Then i saw a sign up sheet for a singing contest at the Gate and i saw that Joy and Patricia were singing a duet and that also Joy was singing a solo too so i told Shelby that we should sing a duet together and that i was also going to sing a solo then we went back to the fridge and got the drinks and then before we left i signed us up and then when we had dropped the boys off we went back to Shelby`s and we went upstairs to get into our PJ`S and to sort out our beds and then we told Shelby`s parents that we were going to get some snacks for our sleepover and then we ordered a Cheese, Chicken, Sweetcorn and Mushroom pizza and some chips and chip spice and then we ordered some Donner meat and Chips and then we got a bottle of Diet Coke, a bottle of Lemonade, a bottle of Orangeade and a bottle of Cherryade.

The next day i dropped everyone back at home and when i went back home with Shelby and i told my parents that we were going to be using my studio for some rehearsing and she said fine.

So my studio is totally mine and no one else can use it without my permission (but i sometimes let Zoe and Rose use the art section up there) and it is so awesome because it is really modern as it`s got an art section, a music section, a drama section, a little dance section and it also has a little bed and it has a fridge in each section and some cupboards with snacks in and best of all it is sound proof so we can make as much noise as we want.

So me and Shelby looked online for what songs we were going to sing and we eventually decided that for our duet we were going to sing Wouldn`t Change A Thing by Demi Lovato And Joe Jonas and i decided for my solo that i was singing What To Do by Demi Lovato on my guitar. So we practiced the songs for about 20 minutes then we got a snack from the fridge and decided to watch TV and then we both got the same text about a Celebrity Movie Premier for Zero Dark Thirty and that me, Shelby, David, Noah, Amy, Lucy, Zachary and Christopher had all been invited by our good friend Emma Watson so Shelby decided to call her parents to ask them if she could go while i went downstairs to ask mt parents and they said that i could go so i decided to go call the gang and tell them to be ready to go out to go shopping in 20 minutes. So then i told my parents that i was going out with my mates and that we would be back to get ready by 4.30 and then i picked everyone up and so me, Shelby, Lucy and Amy went to go and buy dresses and shoes and accessories while the boys went to buy suits and shoes and ties and then after all that shopping we decided to go and have something to eat and so we decided to go to TGI Fridays and so me, Shelby and David got Chicken Tonight with Rice and Lemonade, Noah, Amy and Lucy had the Homemade Mushroom Soup with a side of Bread Rolls with Coca Cola while Zachary And Christopher had Chicken Tikka Curry with Rice and Lemonade and we shared a plate of Garlic Bread and Garlic Mushrooms and then after we ate us girls went to get our hair done and get manicures and pedicures while the boys got there hair styled.


	2. Love, Loss, Friendship and Victory

Love,Loss Friendship and Victory

Charlotte (POV)

So we all went to premier and it was really fun and then when i got home i was tired so i went to my room and watched some TV when i saw a story on the premier and i saw something i never wanted to see the best dressed list poll results and i saw that i was a nomination and that Joy and Amber and Patricia and Shelby were also nominees and then the final results were that me and Shelby were tied for first place and then i got a text from Shelby saying Congratulations and i sent the one back saying the same thing and then i went to bed.

Then in the morning i woke up at 9.30am and when i went downstairs my mum had made me a Strawberry, Banana, Watermelon and Cream Waffles and Pancakes and a delicious Strawberry, Banana and Watermelon smoothie for breakfast and then i got a text from Joy Mercer (I don`t even know how the hell she got my number) saying " So i see you and your friend beat me out for Best Dressed at the Premier last night and because i should of won that award i am going to say one thing, watch your back or else. After i got that text i decided to call David and i said Happy Anniversary and i said that i was thinking that we all go to the really amazing theme park called Pleasure Land Theme Park and i know the owner so i can get us all in for free and the rides there are absolutely amazing and that there`s a really good restaurant there and the food there is really good and he said that it is a really good idea and i said that i would use my car to pick everyone up and then i texted everyone the details and that they should bring some money for lunch and such. So then i got a quick shower then i got ready and i decided to wear a Green And Blue casual polka dot dress with Aqua pumps and then i curled my hair then put it into a curled braid and then i saw that i had 20 minutes before i had to pick everyone up so i decided to practice my solo and then i sent an e-mail to my friend Megan in Philadelphia and all the people at her work saying hi and asking if either Bud or Sam could send over Cameron Marsh `s murder file because i had heard they needed help solving the case and since i knew him i thought maybe i could help solve his murder, then i decided to set off to pick everyone up and then we went to the theme park and as i knew the owner we got and in for free and then we all split up into two groups me, David, Shelby and Noah and Amy , Lucy, Christopher and Zachary and then we all met up again at the entrance so we could all walk down to the restaurant and we all had a salad to begin with then we shared a Meat Feast Pizza and we all had lemonade to drink then we all stayed together till we left. Then i dropped everyone off and on my home at i had stopped off at the garage to buy some gas and to get some stuff from the shop when i got a text from Shelby saying that she was going on a first class 5 star cruise/holiday to Ibiza, Egypt, Italy, Montecarlo, Hawaii and London and she was was told from her mum that she was allowed to invite 7 people and she was going to invite Me, Amy, Lucy, David, Noah, Christopher and Zachary and so i text her back saying i was going to ask my mum and dad about it so then i paid for my gas and for the things i bought and then i went home , parked my car and went inside and when i got inside i saw my mum cooking her delicious homemade Chicken Tikka Lasagna and i decided to check my e-mail and i had an e-mail from Megan and Kate and they said that i could have the murder file and that said that they were sending it over in the post so i sent a reply back saying okay thanks and then i went downstairs to ask my mum about the trip and she said that i could go. So then my mum said that tea was ready and my mum said that it was just me her and Rose as Harry had gone to his girlfriends house, Zoe had gone to her friend Molly`s house for a sleepover and Callum is having a nap and dad is working late. So after tea got a text from David saying happy anniversary and that my anniversary gift was late arriving.

Tomorrow Morning Shelby came round to practice for our performance tonight and then we started talking about the cruise and she said that we would that be going on a plane to Ibiza and staying there for 3 weeks, then going on a cruise to Italy and staying there for 2 weeks and then going on a cruise to Montecarlo and staying there for 3 weeks and then getting a flight to Egypt and staying there for 3 weeks and then getting a flight to Hawaii and staying there for 2 weeks and then getting a flight to London and staying there for 2 weeks and then we went downstairs to tell my mum how long i will be gong for.

And then me and Shelby went into town to our favorite shopping center which is home of our favorite store is to buy some outfits for our performance and for our holiday and we ended buying loads but not spending much as everything in there is on a half price buy one get two free sale and then there`s a 15% student discount on top of that so for my holiday i bought 7 different pairs of shorts (a blue pair, a red pair, a green pair, a pink pair, a purple pair, a black pair and a orange pair) , 15 different pairs of shirts ( 3 tank tops, a purple one, a red one and a pink one , 3 short sleeved tops, a green one a red one and a black and yellow one, 3 blouses, a pink one, a orange one and a baby blue one, and 6 dress tops a white one, a green one, a dark blue one, a purple one, a red one and a silver and black one), 7 dresses ( a black one, a gold one, a short purple one, a red one, a green one, a silver one and a pink and black one) multiple pairs of shoes and multiple accessories and for my performance i bought a purple, silver and black dress and black sandal shoes.

So then we paid for everything and then put everything into my car trunk and we went to Shelby`s house so she could drop off her holiday clothes and grab her overnight stuff from her room.

Then we went back to my house and then we went up to my room and we set up for our sleepover and then we went to the hairdressers to get our hair done for our performance and when we got there we went in and we sat down and i said i wanted it trimming, straightened and colored black and purple and Shelby wanted her hair trimming, curling and colored golden blonde with light brown highlights.

So when we got back to my house it was 5:10pm and we had about 40 minutes before we had to set off as we had to be there by 6:00pm so we decided to practice our songs for about 20 minutes and then we had 20 minutes to get some tea and we had a pot noodle and a glass of lemonade so after that we quickly went up to my room and i got my performance clothes, my makeup bag , my handbag ( which had my purse and my phone and my favorite locket my favorite pair of earrings and my charm bracelet and Shelby grabbed her performance clothes, her makeup bag, her purse and her phone and then we set off to the Gate.

When we got there all of our friends were there and then we had to go backstage to get ready and it took us about 20 minutes and then on our way out we ran into Joy and then Shelby went back out front to get us both a drink before my solo and then me and Joy had a conversation:

Joy So i guess someone doesn't listen to advice

Me Joy i don't care you are just a pathetic, mean spoilt little brat

and then i walked off leaving her in disgust and after 5 minutes it was time for my solo and then the announcer introduced me and i walked on to the stage and i started singing

Hey look out world,cause here I come  
I'm burning brighter then the sun  
You put up walls but I can break 'em break 'em  
Fear is not a roadblock in my way  
Don't care what the haters say  
They don't scare me I'm not shaken, shaken and  
If you think am gonna quit  
Go and cross it off your list

I just wanna scream out loud nothing gonna stop me now  
I'm never coming off this cloud  
So move over move over move over  
You don't wanna mess with me I know who I'm meant to be  
Never gonna slow me down  
Nothing's gonna stop me nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now nothing's gonna stop me now

I'm moving faster than you think  
You might miss me if you blink  
Every day I'm gething stronger stronger  
But I was born to break the rules  
So that's just what I'm gonna do

I just wanna scream out loud  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
I'm never coming off this cloud  
So move over move over move over  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I know who I'm meant to be  
Never gonna slow me down  
Nothing is gonna stop me nothing gonna stop me now  
And if you think I'm gonna quit  
Just go and cross it off your list

Hey look out world cause here I come  
I'm burning brighter then the sun

I just wanna scream out loud  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
I'm never coming off this cloud  
So move over move over move over  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I know who I meant to be  
Never gonna slow me down  
Nothing's is gonna stop me nothing gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now

and when i finished i walked backstage and then it was someone else's turn to go on and then it was Joy's turn to go on and then it was mine and and Shelby's turn to do our duet and then the announcer introduced us and then we walked on we started singing

(Demi/Mitchie) (echoes: Joe/Shane)  
Demi/ Mitchie: It's like he doesn't hear a word I say.  
His mind is somewhere far away.  
And I don't know how to get there.  
And it's like... All he wants is to chill out  
(Joe/Shane: She's way too serious. She's always in a rush)  
Demi/Mitchie: He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(Joe/Shane: And interrupting)  
Demi/Mitchie: Like he doesn't even care  
(Joe/Shane: Like she doesn't even care)

Demi/Mitchie: You  
Joe/Shane: me  
Demi/Mitchie: We're face to face  
Both: But we don't see eye to eye

Demi/Mitchie: Like fire and rain  
(Joe/Shane: Like fire and rain)  
Demi/Mitchie: You can drive me insane  
(Joe/Shane: You can drive me insane)  
Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
Demi/Mitchie: We're Venus and Mars  
(Joe/Shane: We're Venus and Mars)  
Demi/Mitchie: We're like different stars  
(Joe/Shane: Like different stars)  
Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing. And I wouldn't change a thing

Joe/Shane: She's always trying to save the day.  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
(Demi/Mitchie: Why do you try to read my mind?)  
Joe/Shane: I try to read her mind  
(Demi/Mitchie: It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
Joe/Shane: She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
That's what all of my friends say  
(Demi/Mitchie: That's what all of my friends say)

Demi/Mitchie: You  
Joe/Shane: Me  
Demi/Mitchie: We're face to face  
Both: But we don't see eye to eye

Demi/Mitchie: Like fire and rain  
(Joe/Shane: Like fire and rain)  
Demi/Mitchie: You can drive me insane  
(Joe/Shane: You can drive me insane)  
Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
Demi: We're Venus and Mars  
(Joe/Shane: We're Venus and Mars)  
Demi/Mitchie: We're like different stars  
(Joe/Shane: Like different stars)  
Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
Joe/Shane: When I'm yes, she's no  
Demi/Mitchie: When I hold on, he just lets go

Both: We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no

Demi: We're like fire and rain  
(Joe/Shane: Like fire and rain)  
Demi/Mitchie: You can drive me insane  
(Joe/Shane: You can drive me insane)  
Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
Demi/Mitchie: We're Venus and Mars  
(Joe/Shane: We're Venus and Mars)  
Demi/Mitchie: We're like different stars  
(Joe/Shane: Like different stars)  
Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
Demi/Mitchie: We're Venus and Mars  
(Joe/Shane: We're Venus and Mars)  
Demi/Mitchie: We're like different stars  
(Joe/Shane: Like different stars)  
Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing

after that it was the interval and Amber, Patricia and Nina came up to us and started to pick on us and saying that are singing was crap and then unexpectedly Joy started to have a go at them and then Nina pushed Joy and Shelby into a table and so then i balked to them to see if they were okay and then they both whispered the same thing in my ear and it was ( Charlotte rip her head off) and so after that i walked behind the the table nearest to them and i went absolutely nuts and i jumped over the table and started beating the crap out of Nina and then after i stopped beating Nina to a pulp Amber , Patricia and Nina and everyone else from Anubis house ran out of the building expect for Joy and Mara and then Joy and Shelby got up and she said that she was really sorry for begin so horrible to us and she said that it was Nina and Patricia who had threatened her unless she was really mean to us and then it was Joys turn to sing her solo and she was really good and then it was someone else's turn to sing and then Joy came up to me and Shelby and said that she couldn't sing again as she was meant to be singing with Patricia and a and Nina and then we said that we would sing with her because we know the song and then we told the announcer that it was a change in singers and then we walked on just as Patrica , Nina and everyone from Anubis House walked in with the police but we started singing L.A Boyz by Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande

Drivin' down Sunset on a Saturday night  
Its gettin' kinda crazy under the lights  
But we don't care we're passing our time  
Watching' those L.A. Boyz roll by

In the droptops, Harley, Escalades too  
A hundred different flavors to vary your view  
There's one for me, and there's one for you  
Watching' those L.A. Boyz roll through

Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
You know they really get, get to you  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz

Give it up, give it up  
You don't have no choice  
Give it up, give it up  
For the L.A. Boyz

West side, East side, everywhere between  
Rockstars jam in the promenade for free  
Flippin' their skateboards on the Venice beach  
L.A. Boyz come play with me  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
And come play with me

Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
You know they really get, get to you  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz

Put your number in my phone, oh, maybe I'll call you, maybe not  
What you doin' all alone?  
Come show me what you got, boy  
Show me what you got, got boy  
What you got boy show me what you... GOT!

Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
You know they really get, get to you  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ! _[X6]_  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz

After that he called everyone up onto the stage and for the runner up solo the winner was Joy and for the best solo the winner was me and then for the runner up duet it was some people called Rachel and Taylor and for the best duet it was me , Joy and Shelby and after that everyone else went back of the stage and then me Shelby and Joy went backstage followed by the police and Nina, Patricia and Amber and then the police asked us why i attacked Nina and i said that Patricia and Nina were the first ones to be violent as they pushed Joy and Shelby over and then they said that they pushed them over because Joy was been really threatening and then Joy said that she just had a argument with them because they were been really mean to us first and then i showed them a video of them been really mean to us and then they all left and then i got a knock on my door and it was David and so Shelby and Joy left and then David said he had my anniversary gift and then he gave me a trinket box and then i opened it and it had a beautiful heart shaped locket that inside was picture of both of us and a little key and on the front it said you've stolen the key to my heart( a bit corny but romantic) and then i remembered i had his gift and i gave him shaver and a dog tag necklace with our photos on them.

Nina (POV)

After about 2 hours i texted my mum to ask her if i could have another one of my friends to sleepover as well tonight and she said okay and then i told her that i might be back home a little later as me and my friends were going out to celebrate me, Shelby and Joy winning the contest and then we all left the G ate at about 9:15pm and we all went out to the junior bar in town and then i dropped the others off and then we went to Anubis House so Joy could get her overnight stuff from her single room and then we went back to my house and we got there at about 11:00pm and then i introduced Joy my mum and then we ordered a midnight feast and then we watched our favorite film ever Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows both halves of it) and then we went to bed.


	3. My Sweet Sixteen and The Incident

My Sweet Sixteen Party And The Terrible Incident

Happy Birthday

So that is what i woke up to this morning as my mum, my day, my sisters and my brothers and Shelby and Joy got up really early to surprise me with a very special birthday breakfast and then i opened my presents from my family because i would be opening the presents from all my friends later tonight at my sweet sixteen party so this is the list of presents i got from who

Mum and Dad - A new video and photographic camera and loads of money in different currencies for my cruise

Zoe - A multiple photo photo cube and a beautiful blue necklace

Rose - A really nice charm bracelet and a pair of blue hoop earrings

Harry and Callum - A journal for my cruise and a signed box set of crime drama novels by my favorite author Richard Castle (Heat Wave , Naked Heat, Heat Rises and Frozen Heat)

And then i had also gotten some money from my cousin Alexis, my aunt Jessica and some money money from Alexis's mum ( my other aunt Linda) and so after all that i had $960 as i had some money saved up and so i decided to go and spend it on a new dress for my sweet sixteen party tonight and some shoes.

Charlotte (POV)

So me, Shelby and Joy went into town so i could buy a new dress and then after about 2 hours of shopping we went to our favorite Italian, Indian and Japanese restaurant Petrozanoa's and so for lunch i had the special Chicken and Cheese Pasta Carbonara while Shelby had a mild chicken curry with rice and naan bread and Joy had a plate of California Rolls with rice.

So after we had lunch we shopped around a little bit more and just as we were about to leave the shop i saw the perfect dress it was a long, flowing crystal blue rhinestone dress for $460 and so i tried it on and it fit me perfectly and then i found some lovely silver heels to match for $140 and then i saw a lovely diamond tiara to wear and that was $100 and so i bought them and then we went home and i had $200 left over so i put it back into my safe and then my mum and dad had to take Zoe to her friends house for a sleep over and Callum went with them and Harry had gone out with his girlfriend and so it was me, Shelby, Joy and Rose left home alone and so Rose asked me if she could use my studio to do some art homework and i said sure because me , Shelby and Joy were just going to be watching TV downstairs any way and so what i did was i decided to video chat with David and we had chatted for about half an hour when he had to go and then Joy said that she was going to be leaving Anubis House and she said that she was going to be going to be going to our school until we graduated and that she would be graduating at the same time as us because would be taking all of her credits from Frobisher Academy to our school.

Then about 10 minutes later the post came and there was 2 letters for mum and dad each, a letter for Harry from his pen-pal over in France and multiple birthday packages for me, my friends murder file( thank god it came) and a few letters from colleges that i had applied to so i decided to open them when my mum and dad got home and then about 10 minutes later they got back home i opened all 8 of them and so here is what they were

Stanford - Accepted

Columbia - Accepted

Oxford - Accepted

NYU - Declined

University Of Cambridge - Declined

Antioch University Los Angeles - Accepted

Long Island University System - Declined

Florida State University - Accepted

Shelby (POV)

I cant believe that Charlotte has been accepted into Stanford, Columbia, Oxford, Antioch University of Los Angeles and Florida State University i just have to wait till i go home to open my letters from college to see what i have got into, declined to go to.

Charlotte (POV)

So it is now 3 hours till my Sweet Sixteen Party it is awesome and so i am going to go to the beauty in town and then im going to the hairdressers to get my hair done and then im going to go home to get ready and so when i got back it was 5:35pm so i had 1 hour and 10 minutes left to get ready and so me, Shelby and Joy got ready together and so i put on my lovely new Crystal Blue Rhinestone dress with my new blue necklace and hoop earrings that i got for my birthday and the tiara i bought, and the new shoes i bought and my new charm bracelet and then Shelby put on her lovely pale pink dress with her new pink heart earrings and her lovely pink locket and her new silver heels and Joy put on her lovely brand new Candy Pink Pleated dress with her lovely silver necklace and white heels and then they did each others hair and make up and then we had 40 minutes till we had to set off and so we decided to quickly check our outfits and then we put a little bit of perfume and then we were shouted down by my dad and then we got into the limo that my mum had booked for us so i could arrive to my party in style.

So my party was awesome and we partied for about 2 hours then they brought the cake out and it was a triple chocolate 2 tier cake with milk chocolate on the bottom and then dark chocolate on the top and it had orange flavored cream spirals all around it and 16 dark candles all around it (8 on each tier) and then an hour later we went home at around 10.00pm and then Shelby went home and Joy went to Anubis House and i went to bed.

The day after my birthday was quite good because Shelby and Joy came round to help me decide which college to go to and so we made a list of all the classes, extra- curricular clubs and job opportunities and the best college choices were Oxford, Stanford and Florida State University so i just have to decide between them.

So that took us about 2 hours and then me and Shelby decided to help Joy out by going to Anubis House and helping her move all of her stuff to her mum and dads place and so off we went to Anubis House. Great

So when we got there we were greeted by the house mother Trudy and Joy introduced us and said that we would be helping her move her stuff to her parents place and then we went upstairs to be greeted by our enemies Amber,Nina and Patricia and so we just walked past them but then Nina grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me back and then she grabbed some loose elastic fringe and she wouldn't let go and then she let go but then i fell back over the railing near the top of the stairs and then Nina and Patricia locked Joy and Shelby in the bathroom and left me there and then they went out and since everyone else was out except from Trudy but she was out in the laundry room i was stuck there until someone came back so i decided to shout for help as i was going to fall soon so i shouted for Trudy but she couldn't hear me and then just as Trudy came out 5 minutes later i fell and blacked out and through all of that all i heard was 4 things, me screaming, Trudy screaming, the thud from hitting the floor and Shelby and Joy breaking down the bathroom door to com.e and help me


	4. Great Opportunities

Great Oppurtunities

Charlotte (POV)

So i wake up back at home on the couch with a ice pack on my head and i felt really dizzy and then my mum came in and told me what had happened and then i stayed in my bedroom that day and then got my things ready for school tomorrow so i put my Maths and Spanish books in my bag along with my Ancient History and Sociology books and then i got a text from Shelby wondering if i was okay so i text her back saying that i was fine and that i just had a mild concussion and then i had my tea and then i went up to my studio to have a look at the murder file that i had received and i found that lots of it they couldn't figure out but i managed to figure lots of it out then i had a little bit of supper and then i went to bed.

So then the next morning i woke up at around 8: 00am and considering we don't have to be there while 9:40am i decided to have a shower, then curl my hair and then get dressed and then have my breakfast and then i put on my make up and by that time it was 9:00am and it takes me 20 minutes to drive to school so i set off and when i got to school it was 9:35am so i went to my first class which was Spanish which i had with Shelby and David and Lucy and so i made my way over there while listening to music and then i went into lesson and then Shelby and David and Lucy came in and they asked me if i was okay and then the rest of the day was pretty uneventful and so me and Shelby went back to my house to do some homework and when we arrived my mum, my dad and Shelby's mum and dad were all in the room waiting for us and then they told us that me and Shelby were actually adopted and that we were sisters and that we were Italian princesses.

So after all that we were then told that we had been told this because there is a problem in Italy and we need to go back to Italy and that our parents have decided that we can bring our friends with us and that a limo and a private jet would be coming to pick us up and take us to Italy in about 3 days.

So me and Shelby have decided to tell our friends that we are all going on a trip to Italy.

Three days later...

So yesterday me and Shelby told our friends that we would be going on a trip to Italy and at the moment we are waiting at my house for the limousine and then it turned up and we got in and then we got the private jet to Italy and then we decided to tell everyone that we were actually sisters and that we were princesses and then David told us that him and Zachary were step brothers and are actually Spanish princes and then Lucy said that her and Noah were the heir to the throne of Greece and then Amy said that she was the princess to France and then Christopher said that he was the prince of Egypt and then Amy said that her and Zachary were going out and then Christopher said that him and Lucy were going out and then Noah said that him and Shelby were going out and then we got to our parents palace

When we got there our mum Crystal and our dad Jordan were there to greet us and then we got showed to our rooms and me and David shared a room and then the rest of them all had single rooms next to there girlfriend or their boyfriend and then after dinner our dad told us that one of us had to take over the throne and since i was the oldest i got to choose if i wanted to either rule Italy with David or if i want to help David rule Spain because David was the oldest out of him and Zachary and then he said that i didn't have to make an immediate decision and then we left and i told David this and he didn't mind which i chose and then he had an idea to go to Spain for a few days to see which i liked better and then i can make a choice and then we went to bed.

The next day we all stayed in the palace for a bit and we went to the private outdoor pool and then when we got bored me and David decided to go out in to the city and when we had got out there it was amazing.

So we were in the city for about 10 minutes before people started to recognize me and then people started shouting things like .the princess has returned and then the paparazzi started hounding us and asking me who my boyfriend is and then someone shouted out that's Prince David of Spain and then a royal carriage turned up and took us back to the palace.

That night me and David had dinner and then all of us went to the cinema and saw a movie and then me and David went to our room and started kissing with alot of intense heat and passion and then we locked the door and shut the curtains and then things got very heated.


	5. I Can't Believe It

I Can't Believe It

Charlotte(POV)

So the next few weeks were amazing but i kept waking up and throwing up so i went to the palace infirmary and the doctor said that i was pregnant and then i had to tell David and he said he was thrilled and then we had to tell my parents and at first they weren't too thrilled about it but then they started too think that it is pretty good because then when me and David become king and queen of either Italy or Spain their will be an heir for the kingdom.

5 months later...

So i am now 5 months pregnant and today me and David are going to find out what sex the baby will be.

So we went to the palace infirmary and we found out that we were actually having triplets 2 girls and a boy and so we are going to decide what we are going to name them.

4 months later...

So i am due to go into labour tomorrow and these are the baby names we have chosen, either Jessica, Kate, Tara, Abigail or Gabriela for a girl and either Toby, Harry, Samuel, Cameron or Niall for a boy.

So i went into labour and i gave birth to two girls and a boy and the two girls are twins and are called Tara and Gabriela and the boy is called Toby.

4 months later

So me and David are going to Spain for a month to decide which country we are going to rule and while i was there i got a call from Shelby who had gone to Greece with Noah and they have decided to rule Greece and so that means that me and David have to either rule Italy or we can rule Spain and hand the throne over to my next of kin who is my evil cousin Erica and so that is a big no-no, so i told David that we would be ruling Italy and so we went back to Italy and we got back there and then after a week of David acting unusual, he proposed to me and i said yes and so our wedding is scheduled for the 16th of August so that gives us 4 months to plan the wedding.

2 months later...

At the moment me and my mum are with my wedding planner to think of a colour scheme for the wedding...

The final colour scheme we chose was White, Gold and Red.

So me and David ended up inviting these people:

Shelby and Noah

Joy

Amy and Zachary

Christopher and Lucy

My adoptive mum Vanessa and my adoptive dad Robert

My adoptive brothers Harry and Callum

My adoptive sister Zoe and Rose

My friend Mara and her boyfriend Mick

Shelby's adoptive mum Holly and Shelby's adoptive dad Andy

My cousin Alexis and her mum (my aunt Linda) and my other aunt Jessica

Harry's girlfriend Taylor

My uncle James and his girlfriend Nicole

My uncle Sam and my aunt Katherine and there two daughters Lacey and Victoria and there son William and lots of other family.

So the day of the wedding came and me and my 5 bridesmaids Joy, Shelby, Amy, Lucy and Mara were finishing getting ready and so all my bridesmaids were wearing Red sequin dresses with a White belt and i was wearing a traditional White dress with rhinestones and a golden veil and a bunch of Red and White Roses and Gold heels. My oldest daughter Tara who is 5 months old is wearing a pale Red dress and White shoes and then Gabriela who is still 5 months but a couple of minutes later is wearing a cream dress with black shoes and my son Toby who is still 5 months old but 20 minutes later is wearing a white shirt and a black jacket and black shoes.

So after the Vicar said all the boring stuff i said i do, and David said exactly the same thing and then we kissed.

7 days later...

My mum and my dad told me that my coronation to become was in 12 weeks (3 months) and so i will need to start queen training and David will be starting king training.

12 WEEKS LATER...

So tomorrow is mine and David's coronation to become king and queen of Italy.

So right now there is a really boring speech being given by the person coronating us king and queen and then finally after 10 minutes we were finally coronated as King David Jordan Harry Ben Holmes and Queen Charlotte Rosie Crystal Bridgette Holmes.


	6. Threats

Threats

16 Years Later...

Charlotte (POV)

So it has been 16 years since me and my husband David became King and Queen of Italy and we have 9 kids, 6 girls and 3 boys, the oldest girl is called Tara and she is 16 ( seventeen in 7 months), then comes her twin sister Gabriela who is the same age but they are 4 minutes apart and then there brother Toby who is the same age but there is 10 minutes , between him and Tara and then there is 6 minutes between him and Gabriela, and then there is there sister Crystal who is 15, then there is there other brother David Jn who is 14 1/2 and then there is there other brother Ethan who is 14 and then there is there other two twin sisters Abigail and Shelby (named after there aunt Shelby) and they are both 12 and then there is there other sister Scarlett who is 10.

Then Shelby and Noah have 4 kids 2 boys and 2 girls, there is the eldest son Leo who is 15 and then there is there eldest daughter Rachael who is 13 and then there is there other sister Layla who is 11 and then there is there youngest son Lucas.

Then Amy and Zachary have 3 kids 2 boys and one girl, there eldest kid is Natalie who is 15, then there is there two twin boys, Richard and Thomas who are both 12.

Then Lucy and Christopher have 5 kids 2 boys and 3 girls, the eldest kid is Harriet who is 16, then there twin boys Aaron and Aiden who are 8 and then there is there twin girls Caitlin and Daisy who are 12.

Shelby (POV)

So my husband Noah and i are going to Italy so we can see our 3 nephews Toby,David Jn and Ethan and our 6 nieces Tara, Gabriela, Crystal, Abigail, Shelby and Scarlett and so they can see our kids Leo, Rachael, Layla and Lucas.

So we played with the kids for about 2 hours and then we all had dinner, watched a DVD and then we went to bed.

Tara (POV)

So this morning me and all my sisters and my oldest brother and loads of other princesses and princes from different countries come to Italy for etiquette classes taught by my mum and my dad.

So after the class had ended they but on a DVD and then me and two of my sisters Crystal and Gabriela saw a strange type of storm, and loads of bomber planes in an attack formation and then just as i was about to tell my mum and dad, bombs were dropped onto the palace and so my boyfriend Carlos came to my side and then in all the confusion enemy attackers from Italy's rival country Cyprus and then they started shooting people with tranquilizer darts and so me, Carlos, Crystal, Toby, Ethan and Gabriela decided to run out the door but just before that 4 of the attackers kidnapped my mum and dad and kept the rest of us hostage but we managed to escape and we locked of all the exterior doors and exits of the entire palace and so we started to run and try to catch them and eventually they realised we were missing and had the enemy guards lock all the hostages in the room and come looking for us.

So eventually we found them and so we decided to attack them tactfully by one of us distracting them while one of us gives our mum and dad secret mind messages ( a strange but useful thing we can do) and we said that me and Carlos were going to attack from behind while Gabriela and Toby distract them and so then me and Carlos attacked from behind and then they released my mum and dad and we kept punching and kicking them and i managed to master a triple cartwheel back flip to knock three of them out in one go and then when there was just the leader left he actually kidnapped Crystal and so i snuck behind him with a stun gun and then he kept slowly walking back and then i said " hey ugly ,let my sister go" and then i shot him with the stun gun and so Crystal ran back while i started to beat the snot out of him and then he blacked out.

So then when we had called the guards and they had been taken to the prison we all went back to the classroom and checked if everybody was okay and then me, my mum, my dad, and all my brothers and sisters had a meeting.

Nobody's (POV)

So kids your dad and i are making some decisions and so Tara is going to become queen a week before her seventeenth birthday if she would like to and if she doesn't Gabriela will be next in line for queen and also we are making Crystal Head of security and Toby is going to be made Chief of staff.

Okay guys i would love to become queen but i am going to need to have a little time to think about it.

Fine Tara you can think about it as we know that it is a big decision to make.

Great now i have to decide whether to become queen or not.


	7. Taken In The Night

Taken In The Night and New Lives

Tara (POV)

So i go to bed and then i get taken during the night and so this is how it went

I am asleep and then my door opens and then someone comes up behind me and gags me and then blindfolds me and then he picks me up and then he carry's me out to the back of the palace and chucks me into the back of a van and then it starts to speeds off through the unguarded gates at the front of the palace and keeps on driving for about 2 hours and then when they finally stopped and i was taken out of the back of the van i saw that i was at the airport and they had all of my things and so they let me get changed in the back of the van into some clothes and then they said that my mum and dad had asked them to get me and that they were sending me to Sydney in Australia and that i was been sent there because they had received a note saying that my second cousin Erica and her accomplices were trying to kill me and that they would be sending me too the national Dance Academy and that the teachers there know about me and that they don't know when they will next see me again.

Then Carlos came running up to me and we then kissed for about 2 minutes and he said that he was coming with me to Australia and then i was really happy and then we got a private jet to Sydney and then we got the taxi to the Dance Academy and there was someone waiting for us there and he took us into his office to talk to us about the Academy and then he showed us to our rooms and then i decided to make my bed and then someone who i guessed was my new roommate came in and asked who i was and this is how the conversation went:

hello and who are you

im Tara Holmes i just started here today

okay im Scarlett Mercer

hey are you okay Tara

yeah i just remembered my little sister she's called Scarlett too

oh so where did you live

Italy

sweet I've always wanted to go to Italy,so what other family did you have

well i had 8 brothers and sisters, there was my sister Gabriela, my brother Toby,my sister Crystal, my brother David, my brother Ethan , my two twin sisters Abigail and Shelby and then my other sister Scarlett and then there was my mum Charlotte, my dad David and my Aunt Shelby and my Uncle Noah.

wow that's alot of family to leave behind, so what made you decide to come to the Dance Academy

oh well um now i really need you to keep a secret

sure, what is it

okay i am actually a princess from Italy

WHAT no way

yes way my second cousin Erica Dameal and her accomplices were plotting to try to kill me and my brothers and sisters so we have all been split up and they sent me here because i love dancing and i am absolutely brilliant at it because i was taught it from a very young age and i know just about every type of dance known to man.

wow well i'll get to see just how good you are in about an hour as first class starts then.

cool so are the teachers here nice or what

there strict but they need to be

okay

hey well i'm gonna go for a bit so see ya later then

yeah see ya.

an hour later...

Tara (POV)

Wow everyone in here is really amazing at dance and everyone is looking at me weirdly when i dance and next class the teacher Miss Reign is making us perform a little piece in front of everyone. Great

next class...

No one (POV)

Alright class the first person to perform is Scarlett Mercer

4 minutes later..

well done Scarlett

now the next person is our new student Tara Holmes

4 minutes later...

well done Tara wonderful technique and great focus

12 minutes later a message came for me and i had to go see the head master.

ok Tara the people you came here to get away from, have come here and you and everyone here is in danger and for your safety you cannot go out without protection

okay so have you heard from my mum and dad at all.

yes they called last night while you were asleep and they sent you some of your things over from Italy

amazing

half a year later

I can't believe i am almost 17 and the good news is that i haven't even been attacked by Erica and her accomplices

then about 5 minutes later Erica and her accomplices barge in.

Ok that is it Erica what do you want

I want to become Queen of Italy but you are the only one who can hand the throne over to me

Tara what is she on about

guys i am actually the next-in line for the throne of Italy and this wacko here is my evil second cousin Erica Dameal who has made her sole purpose in life to kill the Italian royal family and become queen of Italy and since i am next in line i am the only person who can legally hand the throne over to her, which i would never do in a million years

well i guess if your going to be un cooperative i will just have have to kill everyone important to you till you do

and if you do or attempt to i will personally drive you into the ground.

so we start fighting and i eventually win

okay Tara you win

thought so

then the police show up and take them all to the police station and then everything get's cleaned up and we continue with the lesson.


	8. Freedom, Family, Performances and Leavig

So then when class ended Carlos came to see me and we kissed and then i got a text message from Gabriela saying that she had heard that i had been attacked at school by Erica and i said that i was fine and then we had been given the rest of the day off so then i quickly went to see the headmaster to ask him if i could go out without protection because i had proved that i can take of myself and Erica said that she would stop and he said fine and so me and so me and Carlos went to this really awesome theme park along with my roommate Scarlett and her boyfriend Myles and we had an amazing day out and then when we got back my mum,my day and all of my family was there and i gave them a big hug and they said that were here to take me home and then my heart dropped and then i said that i really love it here and then i asked them if i could stay till the end of the school year and then go home and then they said fine and then i introduced Scarlett and her boyfriend to my family and then they went back to the hotel they were staying in and we went back and then we had dinner and went back to our rooms and went to sleep.

4 MONTHS LATER...

The next morning in class we were told that the auditions for the school's performance were beginning and then i practiced my audition piece and then i went in to audition and i did really well and then after all of my friends had auditioned we went to the pool for a bit and we had so much fun and then my boyfriend came round with the list and Carlos had gotten the male role for the lead and Scarlett had gotten the snow flake solo and was understudying the female lead role and then i came round to me and i saw that i had gotten the lead role as Clara.

2 MONTHS LATER...

For the past 2 months we have been rehearsing the production of The Nutcracker and i have just chosen the dress i'm wearing for my solo and and i chose a really ancient white dress with a blue ribbon around the middle and blue tassels of ribbon on the sleeves and my hair is in a blue ribbon hair band.

So tonight is the opening night for The Nutcracker and i'm really nervous about it and at the moment our teacher Miss Reign was doing my make up in my dressing room and then after my makeup was finished i got into my first costume and put on my dressing gown and sat down when Carlos came in and we kissed and then i re-applied my lipstick and then me, Carlos and Scarlett went to side stage and and then when it was my cue i went on to the stage and i saw, my mum, my dad,Gabriela, Toby, Ethan, David,Crystal, Abigail, Shelby and Scarlett, then there was also my Aunt Shelby and my Uncle Noah and there their kids, then there was also Amy, Zachary and their kids,then Lucy and Christopher and their kids.

After the performance everyone said that i was really good and then my mum's friend went to the airport and my family went back to their hotel rooms and me and my friends went back to the Academy.

On Friday Morning...

So i woke up really early and i finished packing and then i wrote a note saying Goodbye Friends i have gone back to Italy and when i get coronated during the holidays i will be sure to send for you and if you look under my bed their are Christmas presents for all you guys.

So then i went outside and i got a cab to the airport where my family was waiting for me and then i paid the driver, got out of the cab and got my things and then we all went to the private jet section of the airport and we boarded the plane and then it took off


End file.
